A Turn Of Events An AloLiz fanfic
by kuronekocosplays
Summary: Alois has always despised Ciel Phantomhive for as long as he could remember. He always wanted to destroy the Earl. On Christmas Eve he finds Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford sitting alone. He invites her over for a Christmas party in hopes of her choosing him over The Queens mutt, but what happens when Elizabeth was in love with Trancy all along?


**Chapter one: Good Greetings**

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford had bright green eyes, the color of beautiful gems, and blonde locks almost like the sun with lips that were almost as pink as the most loveliest and pure rose. Her dress attire was just as innocent, having short pastel colored heels and from time to time a stylish choice of riding boots. She wore only the fluffiest kinds of dresses which would fit a girl her age, a girl at the age of 13 to fourteen years old in Victorian England. Heels clicked along the cold ground of the square. It was just as lively as ever, but it wasn't very pretty looking. There was dust and grime which would make anyone grimace and turn away from the scene almost as if they had just seen a murder. In this case in London, murders were occurring almost every day. It was Christmas Eve and there was last minute shopping to do and Elizabeth was determined to get only the best gifts for her friends and family and most importantly extra presents for her betrothed, Ciel Phantomhive. Elizabeth sighed and decided to take a small break as she had recently just gotten away from her maid who always looked out after her, no matter what she decided to do, Paula would always follow the young lady around, in some ways shape or form it was kind of creepy.

Elizabeth stared towards the clear blue sky as a smile popped up on her face illuminating her features even more as her pink winter coat hugged snugly at her features as her legs kicked under her as she sat on a marble bench which her dress and coat basically took up the entire space for. It wasn't long before her mind flashed to a brief moment earlier that year at a costume ball, one that was hosted by the infamous Lord Alois Trancy. He had danced with her that evening and listened to her rambling, she remembered his piercing gaze with his icy cold eyes that she couldn't help but to not break connection with. His eyes were the color of a light blue Aquamarine, as light and delicate as they looked they were really fleshed with damage and malicious. The way the taller and slightly older male danced made her heart swing, he was somewhat forceful in making her join him, however his dancing made her forget about the pain she had felt earlier in that day, seeing Ciel make his way off with another girl only made her feel extremely pained which is where she ran into Alois at the ball. They kept in contact ever since, paying each other small visits every now and then, sending small letters of hellos and business deals as well, however those 'business deals' were merely trading of small accessories such as bows or advice.

Alois knew her name, knew her age, and seemed to listen to her. While in reality the spider could care less for her actions, her wants and needs. All the spider wanted was to bring the Earl Ciel Phantomhive down, no matter the cause. The first and seemingly only way to him at the time was to destroy those that Phantomhive held close to his stone cold heart. Alois snickered to himself as he was perched in his carriage fiddling around with his cane in complete boredom. He didn't care much for the Holidays, he didn't want anything but his brother Luka back, he didn't want anything other than for Ciel to feel completely crushed and hopeless. Alois stared out the window of the carriage, Claude inside as well, watching the blonde earl with perplexed golden eyes behind rectangular glasses, possibly for fashion choices. Alois suddenly stomped his cane onto the floor of the carriage once he spotted a flash of pink, presents, and of course blonde. The carriage immediately stopped as the earl practically pranced out of the carriage. Claude stayed put and did his best to not go and choke his master out of pure annoyance. Alois wasn't wearing his usual booty shorts, of course it was far too cold to do that, so instead he _grudgingly_ wore a pair of pants, and his usual clothing. He approached the girl as the carriage went to go wait for it's master somewhere else. Alois' signature smirk was plastered onto his pale lips, his high heels did him an extreme amount of justice to his already tall height. As he approached, Elizabeth's head whirled right up to him as a face of pure shock overtook her once his shadow was casted over the girl whom was lost in thought and either had a blush from her thinking or the chill that was in the air. Alois decided to take a seat next to the female and shot her wink.

"Hello, Lady Elizabeth." He said this as he took one of her hands into his own, hoisted it up to his lips and kissed the top of it while his gaze never broke hers. He heard that giggle escaping her lips and he couldn't help but to chuckle a bit himself. Placing her hand back down he began to lean back on the bench and crossed one of his legs over the other. Elizabeth's locks had never gotten out of place, even if there was vulgar wind flushing against them. Finally the mere seconds of silence passed as Elizabeth turned to fully sit in front of him. Elizabeth's smile made him stop, it made him think. She was innocent. She didn't do anything. But that vanished as soon as it came as he snapped back to his senses, she was promised to Ciel. She had to go..or at least become promised to him.

"Hello Lord Trancy! It's a pleasure seeing you all the way out here! Doing some Christmas shopping?" She rose a singular eyebrow as she continued to pester the other blonde who had recently taken her mind off of whatever she was thinking about for the last ten minutes. Alois completely stared at the other as he couldn't help but to notice the small specs of innocence that seemed to gleam in the other's eyes. Alois merely shrugged and turned towards the sky as he kept his head held high almost as if he had won the trophy for the most narcissistic asshole award. He didn't celebrate Christmas, he didn't have anyone to buy for so how was he supposed to answer her question when he didn't even know himself? Suddenly it struck him like a lightning bolt from Zeus. He could host a ball. He could invite the young maiden and swing her off her feet once more just like he did back then. He snickered as he held a hand over his mouth so she wouldn't see the smirk forming on his lips. "No not at all, I'm getting decorations for a Christmas ball, why I sent two invitations to Phantomhive, to give one to you and one for him. Didn't he tell you?" Elizabeth only stared at him with a facial expression of confusion. She was unsure of what to think as she never received an invitation and Ciel never told her about a ball. She was hurt. He knew she loved such parties. She puffed out her cheeks as she placed her hands on her lap fully rolled into fists, obviously showing signs of annoyance at her fiance for not telling her the chance to attend a ball with him. "No! He didn't..I'm sorry Lord Trancy, If I would've gotten the invitation I wouldn't have asked." Alois smirked once more behind a wide smile. "No no! Don't worry 'bout a thing dear Lizzy..I'll just tell you the details now, and Phantomhive can just sit at home and be a sad little munchkin."

Alois had taken out a small slip of paper he kept in his coat pocket as he had also seemed to have had a small pen with him as well. He wrote down what day he wanted the party, and what time he wanted it right on the spot. Making sure to keep it in his memory so he wouldn't forget when it came to planning it. Of course he'll have to whip Hannah around like a slave for the entirety of the day, he already did that anyways but he'll be more brutal. He didn't care for her the slightest, nor the triplets. He had no bloody idea why they were there anyways. He handed the card towards the girl and stood up. He made sure to kiss her hand once more before turning and leaving. He glanced back seeing Elizabeth staring towards the card and blushing furiously. He already had her wrapped around his finger and the plan didn't even start yet. As he climbed back into the carriage and he was immediately questioned by his failure of humor butler. "Highness, why were you with Midford?" He questioned as he pushed his spectacles up with his hand as Alois gave off a shrill cry of laughter. "We're having a party tomorrow is WHY! Send out invitations to everyone BUT Phantomhive. Don't let him find out.~"


End file.
